in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
|first = "In the Shadow of an Aurora" |last = Has yet to appear |alignment = Chaotic Good |likes = Doing things her way, |relationship = Single (Will definitely stay that way) |status = Alive |personality = Reckless, Witty, Snarky, Sarcastic, Manipulative, Authoritive |birthplace = Ancient Greece |height = 6'0 }} Athena, usually under the alias of Miss Anderson, or usually just Anderson is a character who debuted in In the Shadow of an Aurora. Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, warfare and handicraft. She one of of two main characters owned by , the other being Aurora Blue. History History as Athena Her father, the Greek God Zeus, married the goddess Metis, who is described as the "wisest among gods and mortal men" and got her pregnant. After learning that Metis was pregnant, however, he became afraid that the unborn offspring would try to overthrow him, because Gaia and Ouranos had prophesied that Metis would bear children wiser than their father. In order to prevent this, Zeus absorbed Metis' soul, but it was too late because Metis had already conceived. After swallowing Metis, Zeus took six more wives in succession until he married his seventh and present wife, Hera. Then Zeus experienced an enormous headache. He was in such pain that he ordered his son Hephaestus to cleave his head open with an axe. Athena then emerged from Zeus's head, fully grown and armed. The Cyclopes that worked Hephaestus' forge would then forge her a shield, Aegis. She would go on to flee with the rest of the Olympians to Egypt, the realm of the Egyptian Gods, after Typhon's attack on Olympus, and wished to seek refuge with the Egyptian Deities till they could muster the strength to fight back. Here, Athena would meet the Egyptian God of writing and wisdom, Thoth. The two would eventually become good friends, and would keep in touch once they left to confront Typhon. A few years later, she, Hermes, Apollo and Zeus would attempt to stop the chaos god Vortigon from destroying Greece after going crazy from his newfound powers. During the ensuing three-way fight, Vortigon would corner her and repeatedly pummel her shield Aegis with his fists, causing it to splinter into three pieces before kicking her into a wall, taking her out of the fight. Thousands of years passed, and after the various gods became redundant, Athena, along with many of the other gods of Earth, blended in to society. Athena set up residence in America under the alias of Miss Anderson and became an expert lawyer and detective. History as Miss Anderson TBA when Detective Anderson is finished. Appearances Stories * Stories/In the Shadow of an Aurora * Stories/Calm before the storm Powers and Abilities Deific Nature Being a Deity, Anderson has similar abilities to the rest of the Greek pantheon. This includes superhuman strength, speed and reflexes, as well as being able to greatly resist damage, being able to shrug off most attacks including bullets and slowly heal her wounds over time. Near-Immortality As a god, Athena is naturally immortal, meaning her life is nearly infinite. Shapeshifting Athena can shapeshift into different forms and animals. Her preferred form and patron animal is the owl. Structure Manipulation Athena posseses telekinesis over man-made objects. However, she unable to manipulate items made from natural materials like cotton. Items Spear Athena's spear appears as a hollow rod of metal, which at will can expand into a fully-formed spear, tipped on both ends. This spear can be thrown great distances like a javelin and can return to Anderson's hand at will. Dual Blades Athena also has two knife-like blades kept in her dress' pockets. Since they are essentially backup weapons, they are unheard of in the recorded mythologies. These two blades are incredibly strong yet very light, allowing Anderson to fight with a great level of agility. Lost Powers Transmutation Athena was able to turn mortal beings into other sorts of forms, including animals and objects. Weaknesses Divine Weapons Any sort of weapon unique to a godlike being or wielded by one gains the ability to harm her. Suffocation Despite being able to recover from wounds, suffocation would be able to kill Athena. Olive Tree Branch Athena can be harmed by a thousand year old branch of an olive tree covered in the venom of a snake. Lost Items Aegis At present, her shield Aegis is currently shattered into three pieces from her fight with Vortigon. Having forgotten to repair it, Aegis and its three pieces ended up scattered all over the world. Gallery IMG 20190629 125118.jpg|Version by Jelo Miss_Anderson_New.png|Digitalised version by Xenos Miss Anderson Newer.png|Anderson on the run Trivia * Her alias' full name is Athena Pallas Anderson. Category:God-like and Celestial Beings Category:Females Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Alive